Three Generations
by seeminglyharmless21
Summary: Three generations. Three Potters. Three scenes.  And over all, love.


**Disclaimer: There's a reason it's called _fan_fiction.**

**Hello dear readers! This is a little three part plot bunny that refused to budge. The first part will be Lily/James, the second part Harry/Ginny and the third part James S.P/Leah (an OC from Whispers and Lies). I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

His mouth dropped open as he caught sight of the stunning woman descending the stairs in front of him. Her silky red hair had been left down to hang elegantly on her shoulders, partially obscuring the intricate crimson embroidery of her black evening dress. The dress itself fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and flaring out sightly at the waist, before falling just short of her knees.

"Lily. You look... beautiful." he breathed, still taking the sight of her in. It didn't matter if they had been going out for two years now, each time he saw her felt like the first time. He smiled inwardly at the memory of the first time he laid eyes on Lily, a little eleven year old with flame red hair and a temper to match (as he soon found out), snubbing Sirius off for being mean to Snivell- Snape.

At first, it was more of a small crush, which turned into something more, which, spurred on by her continuous rejections (not that he didn't deserve them, the way he asked her out), slowly turned into a deep infatuation- no, obsession. Somewhere along the line, possibly around his fifth or sixth year, the shouts of "I love you, Lily! Go out with me?" became true, and his obsession with her turned into love, surprising even himself. He noticed the little things she did; the way she threw her head back when she laughed, or how she nibbled on the end of her quill when thinking what to write, or even the way her deep emerald eyes glinted when she was angry. He could tell when she was upset, and often caught himself wondering how her friends didn't notice the droop of her shoulders, or the slight change in her demeanour.

When, in their seventh year, she had finally agreed to go out with him, he had been overjoyed. He would never tell her, but it was that moment, when a sweet smile had graced her features and she had said that three letter word, that he used to cast his patronus.

"You look great too, James. Happy Anniversary." she whispered, coming close to him and leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Even, with four inch heels on, Lily couldn't kiss him without going on her tiptoes. She sighed as she stepped back and once more, wondered how she could have ignored this wonderful, if at times maddeningly infuriating, man in front of her. She laughed to herself as she remembered the more... colourful ways James had asked her out in their Hogwarts years. In their fourth year, he had stood on top of the table at dinner and made little hearts fall from the ceiling as he _ very_ loudly proclaimed his 'ever-lasting love' to her. Needless to say, Lily had been incredibly embarrassed, no matter how romantic the gesture was. Besides, he was such a pompous little prat back then, not to mention one of the most popular boys in the school (with a surprisingly large fan club), she would have clawed his eyes out before the end of a week as a couple. Now, however, was a completely different matter. James had let go of his prattish ways, and was far more mature and sensitive (or so he claimed). He had learned that public and flashy was not what Lily went for, and the fact that he was handsome considerably added to his appeal.

She wondered how she could have gone from hating him with every fibre of her being to her present state- hopelessly in love. She recalled her surprise at the day when her patronus had changed from a rabbit to a doe, and her immense shock when she found out that James' patronus was a stag.

Perfect compatibility, some would say. She had to agree.

"Happy Anniversary, love." he said. The pair of them had been going out for two years now.

She smiled and took his hand.

"Shall we go, then, Lily?" he asked.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

"James!" she whined, pouting, but ruining the effect completely by cracking a grin at the end.

"Oh, come on you big baby, you'll find out soon."

She laughed,and grabbed his hand. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Let's go."

With a loud crack, they disapparated into the night, their hands entwined.

* * *

><p>Lily stumbled slightly as they landed, and he shot out a hand to catch her before she fell.<p>

"Why, thank you, Prince Charming."

"Anything for you, fair maiden" he said.

She grinned lazily up at him and he smiled back in response, shocked at his luck of finding this amazing woman.

"Now, look around."

Confused, she did as he asked and her eyes grew wide and she drew in a breath as she glanced around.

They were on a balcony, situated high in the air, and the cool air whipped around them as the sound of soft violin music came from the darkness. Lily glanced down, and her smile became even wider. The view beneath them was breath-taking, an array of glittering city lights and a purple and black glow looking back up at them, cut through with a shimmering silver ribbon. Without another thought, she jumped up and kissed him full on the mouth.

For James had done the one thing she had wanted to do since the age of twelve.

He had taken her to Paris.

* * *

><p>James was nervous. Very nervous. Even more nervous than when he and Lily had gone on their first date.<p>

The velvet lined box in his pocket burned a hole through his leg, and he gulped as he pulled out Lily's chair for her. She sat down gracefully and smiled at him. With that smile, all his doubts disappeared- he was doing the right thing. There was no one for him but the stunning redhead in front of him, no one but Lily Evans.

She shivered slightly in the cold air and he hastily cast a warming charm. She saw him pull out his wand and cast him a warning glance, looking unsurely at the violinist James had hired.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Lils, he's a wizard. How else do you think he got up here?"

"You never know" she replied, chuckling.

"Only you Lily. Now come on, eat. I didn't bring you up here for nothing."

"Oh, James, I can't believe you remembered how much I loved Paris. I told you two years ago."

"Lily, I love you, and have loved you since the age of fourteen. I made sure I knew as much about you as I could."

"You really are too sweet James. But that doesn't mean I don't think you were a stalker back then."

James groaned. "Aww, Lily! Way to ruin the romantic moment."

* * *

><p>After they had eaten their fill, James pushed back his chair and signaled to the violinist. Bemused, Lily watched on as he came over to her side of the little round table and held out his hand. She took it, and he led her to the middle of the balcony. The violinist started up a slow song, and the two swayed to the music, green eyes locked onto hazel. He leant down and kissed her, hoping that this evening would go as he planned.<p>

He broke away and she smiled up at him, her emerald eyes full of love. She put her head against his shoulder and they snuggled closer, relishing in the others warmth.

Suddenly, James stepped back from Lily and got down on one knee. Lily's eyes widened and she put a hand up to her mouth.

He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and took a deep breath, looking up to find her eyes glistening with tears. "Lily Marie Evans, I love you. More than anything in this world. I have been in love with you since the age of fourteen, and I know I will be in love with you until the day I die. Each day, I thank my lucky stars that you came into my life, and that you eventually agreed to go out with me. I love every little thing about you, and I never want to be away from you. You are my everything, Lily. Will you marry me?"

**I thought putting Lily's response would ruin the effect, because we all know it's going to be yes. So what did you think? I've been wondering for a while how I would do a Lily/James proposal scene- it was actually one of the first fanfic ideas I had, after Rose's Return.**

**If there are any grammar mistakes/ missing letters/ misspelt word, let me know (preferably in a review). Botched keyboard, you see. I type hard when angry, and messed up certain keys.**

**I'm not quite sure what kind of scene I will do for my James II/ OC (Leah) scene, so if anyone has any ideas let me know. Or even if you have any ideas for the Harry/Ginny bit... I'm willing to change it.**

**Let's say... 10 reviews for the next part? Constructive criticism is welcome; I'm not J.K, and I will make mistakes/ have bad ideas. You are welcome to say you hated it, but tell me why.**

**Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**kan**

**seeminglyharmless21**

**xxx**


End file.
